


serpent's words

by languageofthebeasts



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: AU where cedric wins, Canon - Cartoon, Contemplation from a character you don't really expect to be very contemplative, F/M, Post canon, byronic references, complete disregard for canon details but probably more canon compliant than I'm making it sound, complete disregard for logistics, some personal HCs about Miranda and Cedric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageofthebeasts/pseuds/languageofthebeasts
Summary: Cain. Are ye happy?Lucifer. We are mighty.Cain. Are ye happy?Lucifer. No: art thou?





	serpent's words

**Author's Note:**

> The guardians stay stuck in limbo. Metaphorically, Cedric and Miranda are in something of a limbo too.

Cedric reclines at the foot of the former throne of Meridian. It is eerily still and quiet, it is too reminiscent of the days prior to Phobos’ rise to power for Miranda’s liking. It makes her think something awful is about to happen. Miranda does not like that, does not like the sense of impending danger. But there is no danger to them now that Cedric has won. There is no light of Meridian now, no guardians, no Elyon to irritate her with useless questions that she doesn’t have answers to, and now no need to maintain any semblance of humanity. The light of Meridian rests heavy in Cedric’s stomach, she knows. The guardians rest somewhere between Kandrakar and Earth and Meridian. But the silence? It rests heavy on the edges of her conscience like an itch she can’t scratch. She brushes it aside as one would brush aside a cobweb and scuttles over to where her lover, now lord rests. He opens his eyes briefly to check that it really is her. As if there was anyone else left to bother him. The silence between them is unfamiliar. Before, there had always been the orders of an arrogant prince and the persistent questions of a child. In the prison there had been plans to be made, injustices to lament, histories of survival, and that ever present hunger. Now there is dust and cobwebs.

Her voice is too loud amongst the settling dust, surprisingly hoarse from misuse “Lord Cedric, my love, what of us now?”  
“Earth has fallen, the guardians are lost, and Meridian kneels before me. You may do as I do, my dear.” He hisses. He is louder than she remembers him being. He shifts uncomfortably in the peripheries of her vision.  
“And what will you do?”  
“I am all powerful. I am everlasting.” The smugness does not suit him. He wears it with less familiarity than he had his humanity.  
She lets the silence rest. It weighs heavily on her and she turns back to her human form to sit next to where he rests his head on his arms  
“Are you happy?”  
Cedric opens one bleary eye, weary and distrustful “_We_ are mighty.”  
“And are you happy?”  
He pauses, heavy and oppressive in the settling dust of the throne room.  
“No; are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have... many headcanons about Miranda and Cedric that aren't at all compliant with the comics (to my knowledge.) To be fair, I read exactly one volume and that was way at the beginning. But I've been bingewatching the cartoon a lot lately and I have thoughts about the relationship and characters. Also Miranda (and Cedric) are deliberately coded as being very old, or at least older than Phobos (for who.... it's super vague what his age is anyway.) I'm rambling. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
